Changing Him
by Sasukesbiggestfan
Summary: Ino is forced to move into the Uchiha house with Sasuke and Itachi when her father becomes too ill to take care of her. After vowing to make him and his life more fun she slowly starts to fall in love with the boy she could hardly stand when she moved in.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) ~ Well this is another SasuIno! I think I'm obsessed with this pairing XD I really love this story so I hope that I'll actually be able to finish it. Anyway I have the main plot all planned out so the only thing I'll be winging it on are the smaller sub-plots. Please read and review. Also I do not own Ino or Sasuke or any of the other Naruto characters! They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

I slammed the door to my house, very aggravated with my father and then locked it behind me. I could not believe him. I of course _was_ extremely concerned for him, seeing as he was very sick with cancer and in the hospital but that gave him no right to do this to me! I had been living at our house on my own for the past two weeks while he was in the hospital and was perfectly fine but no! I had to go live with someone else for the time being because he didn't want me living alone! "I can take care of myself!" I muttered to myself as I walked to school. Today was the day I was moving in with him. Today was the day I was forced to move into the same house as _Sasuke Uchiha_! He was so boring and didn't know how to have any fun! How was I going to have any fun myself at his house when he was such a loner?

At least I'd have Itachi to keep me company. He had drove me and Sasuke to school back when we were in eighth grade when my father had just found out he had cancer and was still allowed to stay home. He and I had had so much fun making fun of Sasuke during these rides. Let me tell you, Itachi is way cooler and _a lot_ more fun than his younger brother. So I guess living at the Uchiha's wouldn't be that bad after all, especially since I had all my stuff to keep me company. I had packed everything of mine I could the other night into my two suitcases which Itachi was supposed to pick up while I was at school today. So, at least I'd have that stuff to keep me company.

Soon enough I got to the school and told my friends of the horrible disaster I'd been forced into. Only they didn't think it was all so disastrous.

"I don't see what the big problem is," Tenten began. "I mean he's nothing compared to my Neji or anything but he is very good looking. I thought you'd be into him like almost everyone else is"

I was about to say she was missing the point when my other friend, Temari, who was two years ahead of us in eleventh grade, joined in the conversation. "I'm with Tenten. He's no Shikamaru but he is extremely hot."

I sighed at their use of 'nothing compared to my Neji' and 'he's no Shikamaru'. Those two may not be sickly in love or anything but they were the only two with boyfriends and it sometimes bothered the single people, one of them being me. "That's not the point guys, the point is," I began but was cut off by my best friend Sakura.

"It totally is the point!" She said. "Sasuke is so sexy and you're so lucky to be living with him! Do you know how many girls would love to be in your place! I mean I'm so super jealous of you right now!"

"S-Sakura-chan… I don't understand how you can be so in love with Sasuke-kun when he barely pays any attention to you and when N-Naruto-kun is so obviously in love with you." Hinata added shyly.

"Don't be a fool Hinata! Naruto is sooo loud and obnoxious and totally uncool! Sasuke on the other had is cute and mysterious and so good at everything!" Sakura said. I sighed at this and decided to leave them to talk amongst themselves because I could tell this conversation was going nowhere. I was going to be late for class if I stayed and talked to them anyways, so I headed to my first period class. Gym. Some may think I would hate gym but in actuality I quite liked it. It was a way for me to help keep skinny and have fun at the same time.

I got to the girls locker room just in time, as the bell rang. It just so happened that I had this class with one of my other close friends, Karin. She may be bitchy sometimes and very clingy to Sasuke, who was her current boyfriend, but she actually was very nice at heart. "Hey Karin!" I said cheerfully as I opened up my locker to get my gym clothes out.

She quickly pulled the shirt she was putting on over her head and turned to me. "Hey Ino. Is it true you're going to be living with Sasuke from now on?" she asked. I should've seen this coming.

"Yeah, for the time being. Don't worry though. I won't try to make a move on him. I'm not interested." I told her as I put on my own clothes. She sighed and looked relieved I wasn't going to move in on Sasuke. Honestly she should know better than to worry about that because she knows I would never do anything to betray her, but she was the type to get jealous easily so I guess I should've known.

"On the bright side, I heard we're playing volleyball today." Karin said and this caused me to smile. Volleyball was one of my favorite sports and it was a rarity that we got to play it. "Three girls to a team and three guys."

"Team?" I asked.

"Team." She said and gave a nod.

Soon enough we were in the gym and stretching with our teams. It was going to be a tournament type thing. There were four teams in total, each with six on them. We were going to play against one and the winner would face the victor of the other match. I was on a team with Karin, Tayuya, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Normally Naruto would be on the team instead of Juugo but Naruto was on a team with Gaara, Sai, Matsuri, Sari, and Karui. The other two teams were Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Kin, and two other girls that I didn't know, and the other team was made up of Neji, Kankuro, a guy I didn't know, and three girls I didn't know. We happened to be up against Shikamaru's team first. Our gym coach, Guy, then blew his whistle and told us to begin our 'youthful' first match.

"Hey Sasuke", I said as we walked up to our court we would be playing on. "Glad we're going to' be living together or are you scared I might actually make your life a little more fun?" I teased him.

"Fun wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe it… more of making my life more of a living hell." He said back.

I scoffed at this. "If anyone should be saying that it's me!" I retorted. "Have you ever tried living with yourself? You're going to be a nightmare!"

He gave a slight chuckle at this but soon kicked back into serious mode when the game started. They had the first serve and the game continued on from that. At one point in the game one of the girls that I didn't know, spiked the ball directly at my face. I think they were jealous of me living in the same house as Sasuke, seeing as everyone knew now. But if anything she should be spiking the ball at Karin since she was Sasuke's boyfriend. Not that I wanted her to do that but god! It hurt like hell, but Guy refused to let me sit out. In the end we ended up winning the match and found out that we had to go up against Naruto's team next.

This was going to be a tough game, especially because Naruto and Sasuke had that best friend/rival thing going on. The match started and it continued out pretty evenly scored. "This is it!" Tayuya said. "One more point and we win the match!" Tayuya was very competitive so it was best not to lose while she was on your team otherwise she'd be pissed at you. We served the ball this time and it went back and forth between teams for a while until Suigetsu went for it and hit it out of bounds.

"Suigetsu you idiot! We could've won with that point!" Karin yelled at him.

"Gosh it was one point Four-eyes! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Suigetsu shouted back.

I giggled as they went on arguing. If it weren't for the fact that Karin was going out with Sasuke I would say she should get together with Suigetsu because it was so obvious he was crushing on her but hiding it with messing with her. Not to mention he didn't look half bad. In fact, now that she thought about it, Suigetsu was very sexy indeed. But that was beside the point. The other team then served the ball and it was back on. We were now tied and this would be the winning point we needed if we got it. Not to mention someone _needed_ to get the winning point already because it was almost time to leave class. Guy watched us intently as the ball went back and forth again. It almost looked like it would never end but I finally jumped up and spiked the ball over the net. This earned me cheers from most of the team, except for Sasuke and Juugo of course because they weren't the type.

Karin ran up to her and gave her a high-five and a great big hug. "We won!" she said, very overjoyed. Karin, although not as competitive as Tayuya, was still pretty competitive herself so she must've been pretty happy right then. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up and looks back, surprised to see Suigetsu had picked me up.

"You scored the winning point you crazy bitch you!" he shouted as he carried me around. Suigetsu was another one of my very close friends. We often partied together, showing our crazy sides, which is how we got our nicknames for each other; Crazy bitch and crazy bastard.

I giggled before Karin started shouting at Suigetsu to put me down and something about sexual harassment. Oh how I loved these two!

Suigetsu finally ended up putting me down so I could go back to the girl's locker room and change back into my purple v-neck shirt, black jeans, and black converse. The rest of the day went on pretty uneventful and it seemed so soon that we had to leave. "Hey buddy!" I said as I ran up to Sasuke and put an arm around his shoulder. "Ready for our first day living together?" I asked.

"Hardly," he said as he shoved my arm off his shoulder. "Give me a second. I'll be right back," he said suddenly before walking off in a different direction. I was about to follow him but then saw him walk up to Karin and figured I'd let them have their moment. But then Karin fell to her knees and started sobbing. I started hurrying over but Sasuke walked back towards me and dragged me in the other direction.

"Wait Sasuke!" I protested. "What the hell did you say! I have to go comfort her you ass hole! She happens to be my friend!"

"I broke up with her, that's all," he answered.

"Why did you do that!" I asked outraged at how simple he was treating this.

"I simply got tired of her," he told me.

"You jerk!" I shouted, trying to get to Karin but Sasuke kept dragging me back in the direction of his house. How could he be such a jerk!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) ~ Well this is the second chapter… I'm actually quite happy with how the first chapter came out Anyway I've got pretty much all the couples planned out but I had questions about certain ones. Would you all prefer NaruSaku and KibaHina or SaiSaku and NaruHina? Originally I was going to do the first one but I like both so I decided it would be nice to let me readers choose… Also would you prefer to see GaaMatsu or GaaSari? I tend to favor GaaSari but again I like both and thought it would be nice to let you all choose. Anyway let me know! And onto the story! Read and Review please! Also forgot to add in the A/N last chapter that this is rated T because of language so swearing will occur in this story…

* * *

><p>I was so mad at Sasuke it wasn't even funny! How could he be so heartless! Despite my constant shouting, Sasuke eventually got me to the Uchiha house which I must say was a lot bigger and a lot nicer than my own house. As soon as we got inside I looked around and noticed Itachi who was standing in the opposite direction to us. I immediately ran towards him and glomped him from behind. "Itachi!" I shouted as he fell to the ground, followed by me.<p>

I got off of him and he slowly got up himself. "Ino!" he said, a bit less enthusiastically as I had. The fall had obviously hurt, especially since the floor was tile. "How've you been?" he asked.

"I've been better," I admitted. "But did you know that you're little brother is a total ass hole?" I asked him before glaring over at Sasuke.

Itachi chuckled at this. "Yes. Yes I did. What did he do this time?"

"I broke up with one of her friends," Sasuke said from across the room.

"No one asked you Sasu-gay!" I yelled at him.

"What the hell did you just call me!" Sasuke yelled back.

"You heard me! SASU-GAY!" I said with overdramatic stomping.

"Shut the fuck up Ino-pig!" he shouted back.

I was about ready to chase Sasuke throughout the house if that's what it took to shut him up but as I was about to run over towards him, Itachi grabbed my arm.

"Easy guys," he said. "So I don't see what's so wrong about Sasuke breaking up with your friend?" Itachi said very confused. "She was the red-head with the glasses right?" Itachi looked up to Sasuke and he nodded back at him.

"But wait! You haven't heard his reasoning yet. He broke up with her because he was tired of her! What the hell kind of reasoning is that!" I protested.

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke, really?" he asked. "You broke up with a girl because you were quote on quote 'tired of her'?"

"_I_ don't see the issue with that," Sasuke answered and went up the stairs to where his room probably was. I was about to attempt to run at him again but like last time Itachi grabbed my arms and held me back.

"Easy Ino! As much as I'd love to see you beat the crap out of Sasuke I don't think our parents would like that so much," he told me. I hesitantly obeyed and then sat down on a couch in what I guessed was the living room and crossed my arms with a pout on my face.

"Speaking of which, where are your parents?" I asked.

"Well our mom doesn't get here until 5 o'clock which is two hours after you two get back from school and our dad doesn't get here until about 7:30" he told me and plopped right down next to me on the couch, reaching for the remote.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"We watch TV" he said.

There was absolutely _nothing_ on TV today! Or so I thought until I noticed a certain show while Itachi was looking through the guide. "Wait!" I shouted and Itachi looked over at me, clearly surprised by the outburst. "I love that show!" I told him.

"Wipeout?" he asked giving me a weird look and I answered by nodding very enthusiastically. "Never heard of it but okay."

So me and him watched that up until his mom came home only to see us dyeing of laughter.

"Hello Ino!" She said nicely.

"Hello !" I said in return.

"Oh please, call me Mikoto," she said.

"Okay, Mikoto!" I said.

"What on earth are you two watching?" She finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She walked over behind us and looked at the TV screen.

"It's called wipeout. I never heard of it up until today when Ino had a spaz attack about it being on." Itachi said, with a chuckle. "It's hilarious."

"I did _not _have a spaz attack!" I protested.

"Did too!" Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, no bickering you two." Mikoto said as she left the family room, probably to go make dinner. "Honestly I have no idea how you can find it so funny to watch people get hurt on television" she added before leaving the room.

"But they don't get hurt… all of the time…" I added with a giggle, knowing that Mikoto wouldn't be able to hear her. So the show soon, unfortunately, ended soon and we went back to flipping through the channels before Mikoto came back into the room.

"Ino dear, do you like sushi?" she asked.

"Oh I absolutely _love _sushi!" I answered with a huge smile on her face. "Why?"

"Well I was going to make it for dinner tonight and I wanted to make sure you liked it" she told me. "By the way I was meaning to ask why isn't Sasuke down here with you two?"

Ino groaned at the mention of Sasuke. Mikoto gave a puzzled look. "Ino and Sasuke got into a fight," Itachi told her.

"Why? What happened?" she asked with motherly concern.

"Well he broke up with one of Ino's friends you see," Itachi tried to further explain.

"I don't see a problem with that. I mean I know he probably must have upset your friend but if he didn't really like her isn't it better he break up with her now then having it turn into a fiasco later?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"Wait," Ino finally joined into the conversation. "You haven't heard his reasoning yet."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"He was 'tired of her'!" I answered still outraged with the younger Uchiha.

Mikoto sighed and then said "Honestly, what am I going to do with him?"

"Wait, no punishment?" I asked Itachi in a whisper so Mikoto wouldn't be able to hear me.

Itachi nodded and whispered back, "This is typical Sasuke behavior and mom's learned that punishing him does nothing so she just doesn't punish him anymore."

This just made me even madder. I hated Sasuke so much! How could so many girls like him? It disgusted me.

"Speaking of Sasuke… Itachi shouldn't you be helping Sasuke with his Algebra two homework?" Mikoto asked.

Itachi sighed then said "Yes mother." And Mikoto left back to the kitchen.

"Wait! Sasuke needs help with his Algebra two? I'm in algebra two and it's easy!" I said. This was the opportune moment to mess with Sasuke that I had been waiting for.

"Ino?" Itachi asked with a kind of scared, concerned look on his face. "What are you thin-" he began to ask but it was too late because I was already running up the stairs to Sasuke's room which she remembered from when they were younger and Sasuke wasn't such a dick. Once she got to Sasuke's room she knocked on the door and waited to a reply. She was about to knock again until she heard a barely audible "hn?" from Sasuke.

She cracked the door open and peeked her head in. Sasuke's face became noticeably more annoyed at the sight of me and I smirked. "Does wittle Sasuke need help with his math? Does wittle genius Sasuke need help with his algebra two?" I mocked him in a voice you would talk to a baby with.

Sasuke suddenly threw all his papers off to the side and shouted "That's it!" as he got up off the bed to what I assumed was tackle me. He seemed _extremely _pissed off so I booked it out of there but Sasuke wasn't far behind because he was so damn fast. We ran through the hall to the stairs but unfortunately Itachi was going up the stairs as we were going down them and I tried to stop but it was too late and I crashed into Itachi, followed by Sasuke crashing into me. We fell down the stairs to the bottom in a large heap. "Ow!" I shouted. That really hurt, especially my knee! Mikoto then came barging out of the kitchen only to see us laying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell happened!" she asked, rushing over to help us up. She may have been helping us up but she still looked angry.

"I don't know!" Itachi said. "These two attacked me while I was coming up the stairs!" he complained.

" I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! Sasuke here was chasing me!" I told him.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You were chasing Ino! Go to your room! No cell phone for a week!" Mikoto shouted at him. I held a smile back at Sasuke being scolded by his mother.

"But mom! She-" he began but was interrupted by Mikoto.

"No buts mister!" she told him. "Now, up to your room!"

Sasuke reluctantly obeyed and handed over his cell phone before he walked up the stairs to his room while grumbling things that I couldn't make out. "Oh Ino honey! Are you okay!" Mikoto asked concerned.

"It's okay really, it's just my knee. Nothings broken, I'll be fine." I told her, not wanting her to worry over me.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded. "Okay," she said before very slowly heading back into the kitchen again.

"Uhm, Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Mind showing me where my room is?" I asked.

"Sure," he told me.

I followed him up stairs to my room and looked at it. It was a lot nicer than my room at my dad's. It was painted a light blue color and all the furniture was made of black wood while the stuff such as the lamp and bed covers were variations of whites and blues. There was a large window that would be useful to use when I needed to sneak out too. "Everything's already unpacked." Itachi said before heading out, closing the door behind him. I took some time to look around and see where everything was before starting my homework. I finished it soon and decided to take a shower. Thank god that I had my own bathroom!

About half way through my shower I heard a knock on the bathroom door and shouted ", what is it!"

"Ino darling!" I heard Mikoto's voice say. "Darling the food's ready, do you want me to just set it on the dresser?"

"Yes! Thank you very much Mikoto!" I answered. Soon enough I got out of the shower and ate dinner before going to bed.

* * *

><p>(AN)~ And…. END! I am not happy with this chapter But oh well, it is what it is. Just a lil' filler chapter for ya! I promise the next chapter will be better. By the way they're a little more than half way done with the school year so there will be quite a few, but not too many, filler chapters on the way until we get to the main plot. The filler chapters shouldn't be that bad though, they should be pretty funny. So I think I'm forgetting to tell you something but I can't remember what it is . Oh well! Don't forget to review and tell me what couples you want! SaiSaku and NaruHina or NaruSaku and KibaHina? Also GaaMatsu or GaaSari?


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) ~ I've got nothing much to say for this so just enjoy! Read and Review please!

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning … an hour late for school. The sun was gleaming in through the large window and I opened my eyes squinting at it before turning around to look at my alarm clock. I fell of my bed in surprise to see that it was an hour after school started! "Damnit, Sasuke!" I mumbled as I got up off the floor and threw my door open, knowing that his parents left for work earlier before we were even supposed to leave for school. I marched down the stairs only to see Itachi watching TV on the couch. He looked back when he heard me approach and had a puzzled look on his face.<p>

"What on earth are you still doing here!" he asked. "Didn't your school start like an hour ago!"

"It was Sasuke, I just know it!" I shouted before plopping down on the couch next to him and crossing my arms. "He sabotaged my alarm clock so it wouldn't go off!"

"Well shouldn't you be getting ready to get to school, even though it's late?"

"I _should. _That doesn't mean I'm going to. I just don't feel like it. I don't want to go to school feeling this pissed off you know?" I said.

"I don't know. You really should be going to school right now. I might have to tell mom and dad. What would they say if they knew you weren't the perfect angel they thought you were?" Itachi said with a devious grin on his face.

"You wouldn't!" I said. "Please don't tell on me Itachi! Come on!"

"Oh don't worry, I was just messing with you!" he told me. "But you should at least go get out of your pajamas and at least look like you got ready for school," he said.

I sighed, knowing he was right and went up stairs to go look descent. I took a quick shower before getting out and then blow dried my hair. Once it was dry I brushed through it and decided to let it down today instead of putting it up in a ponytail or bun like I usually do. I slipped on a pair of faded jean shorts and put on a white tank top before putting on my black _Bullet for my Valentine _hoodie. I then went back downstairs and sat back down next to Itachi. So then we waited and for the most part just talked and watched TV but sooner or later we became extremely bored.

Itachi looked over at me and said, "I'm so bored so… can I braid your hair?" he asked.

"Wait! What? You know how to braid hair?" I asked, dumbfounded that a guy knew how to braid hair but I suppose since he did have long hair he would have learned how to braid it.

"Yeah," he answered. "Your hair is just so long and all."

"Uhm, okay." I said and turned around so he would be able to braid my hair properly. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm positive," he simply replied. So with that Itachi began braiding my hair and while I couldn't see it, it sure felt like he was actually braiding it pretty well. About half way through Sasuke walked in and I had every urge to run over to him and punch him right in the face but resisted because I didn't want my hair ruined.

He looked over at us and smirked. "You girls having a sleep over? Giving each other makeovers? What's next, are you going to paint each other's nails?" he mocked us.

"Oh shut up!" I shouted. "If Itachi weren't braiding my hair right now I would have slapped you right about now!"

"Oh really?" he asked, clearly not believing I'd do it. "Do it then. Here, slap my good side," he said and walked up to me pointing at what I guessed was supposed to be his 'good side' of his face. He thought I wouldn't do it? I'd show him! I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Ow! Damnit!" he said clutching his cheek with his hand. I heard Itachi give an 'oooh' to the slap and I quickly got my phone out.

"You little bitch!" he said and removed his hand from his face. I took the opportunity and quickly took a picture with my phone. My slap had left a very noticeable red mark and it gave me satisfaction.

"You told me to," I said all too innocently.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" he shouted.

"I know," I told him. "Which is why I had to. Besides you messed with my alarm clock you ass!"

"You deserved it after making my mom take my cell phone away!" she said.

"You are such a jerk! Sasuke Uchiha, I vow to make you a better person and make you and your life more fun!" I said.

"Yeah well good luck with that," he said sarcastically and then headed to his room.

"Ino there is no way in hell that you're going to change Sasuke. Believe me. I've tried, mom and dad have tried, even Naruto has tried. You know what happened? We all failed," Itachi told me as he began to resume braiding my hair.

"Well I'm not you guys," I told him, now determined that I could do it. "Hey, you guys have a pool right?"

"Yeah, why?" Itachi answered.

"The first step in my plan is to bring the fun to him" I answered with a devious grin. "Itachi go get your swimsuit on," I told him before hurrying up the stairs to Sasuke's room. I knocked on the door and once again like the other day heard a barely audible 'hn?'

I poked my head in to see Sasuke with his cell phone. "Wait I thought your mom took your phone!" I said, confused.

"You think I don't know her hiding places? Now what do you want?" he asked.

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Get your swimsuit on, we're going swimming!" I told him.

"And what if I don't want to go swimming?"

"Just do it Sasuke," I said before leaving his room to go get one of my own swimsuit.

I picked out my white and black striped two piece swimsuit and quickly put it on before going down stairs and outback to see the pool. It was a pretty nice pool. Descent size and even had a small little waterfall type thing going into the pool. Itachi was already out there waiting for me. He had on simple dark blue board shorts.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked.

"He should be getting down here any minute," I told him and before I even realized what was happening I was being lifted up and was thrown into the pool. I came up gasping for air and turned around to see a laughing Sasuke. I didn't think about it at the moment but at least Sasuke had laughed. That was something right? "Sasuke you douche bag!" I screamed.

"I came down to get in the pool didn't I?" he said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Anyway!" I said angrily. "Itachi I was going to ask you, would your parents mind if I invited some friends over?"

"No, not really."

"Okay," I said and got out of the pool to go get my phone which I had set on a chair with my towel. As I walked pass Sasuke I shoved him in the pool when he wasn't looking and started laughing like crazy as he came up out of the water and glared at me. "Payback," I said and continued on to get my phone. After texting all my friends and waiting a few minutes I determined who was going and who wasn't. "Okay, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Suigetsu, and Shikamaru are coming. Itachi since you are the only one that's dry can you go inside and listen for the door?"

"Fine," he said and went back inside.

"So what's with the change of heart?" Sasuke asked me.

"No change of heart. I still hate you," I said with an innocent looking smile on my face.

"Pfft, okay," Sasuke said. So I got back into the pool and we argued as we waited for everyone to come over. After about a half an hour everyone was there and we were all chatting like crazy.

"So how is it living with Sasuke?" Sakura came over and asked me.

"Ugh, he's a pain in the ass!" I complained. "But I'm trying to make him a better person and make his life more fun."

"I don't understand how you can't enjoy living with someone who's so hot," Sakura said.

"It's not the looks though, it's the personality," I told her. Than a brilliant idea hit me. It would be so fun! "Hey!" I shouted. "Who's up for chicken fights!"

Almost everyone cheered so I took that as a yes and we began. We were on different teams each time too. First I was teamed up with my best guy friend, Shikamaru but he was so lazy that it was impossible for us to win so we lost. I was then paired on teams with Suigetsu, Neji, and Itachi. I won all matches with Suigetsu and won about half of them with Neji and Itachi. "Okay, last time!" I shouted. This time I was teamed up with Sasuke. I wasn't very happy about this but it was still a way to make his life more fun so I reluctantly agreed. We had one all our matches so far and now it was down to the last two teams. Me and Sasuke vs. Itachi and Sakura.

"We better not lose," I muttered to Sasuke as we headed over to the last team left.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

So with that the match started and everyone else was cheering for who they wanted to win. It was taking so long I was beginning to think it would never end but finally I knocked Sakura over and we had won. I cheered in happiness and then noticed that Mikoto had come out and was looking at us with a very amused yet confused look on her face.

"What on earth is going on here?" she asked.

"We were having chicken fights," I simply answered. "We won." I also added with a big goofy grin plastered on my face but that soon disappeared when Sasuke started leaning backwards and I fell back into the pool. I came up for air and glared at the youngest Uchiha. "Sasuke, you jerk!" I shouted before playfully slapping his arm making sure it wouldn't hurt… too much.

Mikoto turned and headed towards the door and giggled but kind of gave an exasperated sigh also. She opened the door and was about to walk inside when she stopped and called out, "If you all dry off there are homemade chocolate chip cookies in the living room!" before walking inside and closing the door.

With that everyone hurriedly got out of the pool and dried off except for Shikamaru who seemed to be taking his sweet time. Once we were dried we all slipped on some large t-shirts as cover ups and headed into the living room to converse and eat chocolate chip cookies, which by the way were amazing! That night once everyone left to their own homes I went to bed with a smile on my face knowing I had gotten one step closer in my goal of changing Sasuke.

* * *

><p>(AN) ~ Well I'm pretty happy with the first half of the story but I feel I got a little lazy at the end. Oh well, at least you all have got another chapter! So it seems that NaruSaku and KibaHina were the winners of who were going to end up together but I only got one vote for the GaaMatsu or GaaSari thing. Please, I want to know what you all want! So far I've got one vote for GaaSari and that's it! Anyways please review! The updates are going to be slightly longer from now on because I think I'm going to start a Harry Potter fan fic along with this one so I'm going to spend time on both the stories. And for all you who want to know, it's going to be a Draco x OC fic.


End file.
